Un jour, peut-être
by LWhisper29
Summary: Quand je serai invité à ton mariage, je te féliciterai chaleureusement, regrettant en silence que ce ne soit pas avec moi. Quand je trouverai enfin le bon, celui avec qui je voudrai finir ma vie, j'arrêterai complètement de penser à toi. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je ne peux pas t'oublier.


Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Et oui, je suis encore en vie, ne vous inquiétez pas :).

Entre les examens, la fin du semestre, l'attente des résultats et potentiellement des rattrapages, l'organisation des vacances, etc, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire. Mais pour vous faire patienter, je publie aujourd'hui.

Désolée par avance pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture !

PS : les lignes en italiques sont en fait la traduction de la chanson My immortal d'Evanescence.

* * *

_J'en ai tellement assez d'être ici  
Étouffé par toutes mes peurs d'enfant  
Et si tu dois partir  
Je souhaite juste que tu partes  
Parce que ta présence erre toujours ici  
Et elle ne me laissera jamais tranquille_

Je savais dès le moment où je t'ai vu partir, que ta présence me hanterait. Vivre avec quelqu'un, partager des émotions, tout ça ne s'efface pas comme ça. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que ton visage s'efface petit à petit, et que les seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste de toi soient juste les moments joyeux passés ensemble. La joie, entouré de nos amis. Mais tout ce qui me reste de toi, me hante et m'obsède. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé à ça. Comment j'en suis arrivé à vivre à tes dépends, comme si vivre seul me terrifiait.

_Ces blessures ne__ sembleront jamais cicatriser__  
__C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle__  
__Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer_

Sauf que j'aurai beau dire, j'aurai beau me voiler la face, je ne peux qu'admettre au fond de moi la vérité. Vivre seul me faire peur, me donne l'impression que je vais tomber sans pouvoir me relever. Me donne l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. Et j'ai beau t'avoir poussé à partir, j'aurais dû savoir que j'allais m'écrouler. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu ton courage, ou ta force. Je me suis fait passé pour quelqu'un de fort, de sûr de lui, mais je ne suis qu'un garçon mal dans sa peau qui est resté bloqué dans l'enfance qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu.

Je ne dirais pas que mes parents ont été violent, ou quoi que ce soit du même ordre. Non, au contraire, ils ont toujours fait comme si je n'existais pas. Une erreur de parcours, voilà ce que je suis. Cooper, lui, est l'enfant désiré, choyé et adoré. Moi, je ne suis que le cadet dont on ne sait pas quoi faire, et qui arrive constamment à trouver les problèmes. Le vilain petit canard, en somme. Celui que l'on regarde avec des regards méprisants, qu'on ne peut que rabaisser, et dont les lubies d'artistes nous donne envie de rire, tellement l'idée semble stupide, puérile.

Mes parents sont constamment absents. Mon père a toujours mis en premier plan sa carrière, et ma mère, en bonne épouse, le suit à chacun de ses déplacements. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai quasiment été élevé par ma nourrice, qui connaît bien plus de chose sur moi que sur mes parents.

Ton arrivée dans ma vie a amené la lumière qui me manquait. L'éclat de tes sourire, la clarté de tes rire, la magie de tes yeux, autant de choses dont je dois à présent me passer. Tu as réussi à donner un sens à ma vie qui semblait aller à contre courant. Tu m'as donné un but. Pour toi, j'ai même quitté mon cocon à Dalton, pour revenir dans le lieu de mes cauchemars. Pour toi, j'ai quitté mes amis, les seules personnes qui j'ai réussi à considérer comme ma famille. Pour toi, j'ai quitté les seules personnes qui m'ont accepté comme je suis. Avec mes qualités, mes défauts, mes incertitudes, et mon besoin compulsif de reconnaissance.

Ce n'est pas que les New Directions ne sont pas sympathiques. Je dis juste qu'ils n'ont aucune capacité d'écoute, et aucun tact. Ils ont beau se targuer d'être le seul club de l'école où on ne vous juge pas, ils sont les premiers à jeter la pierre sur quelqu'un de différent. Ils n'ont pas compris que, même dans une famille, ont a tous des secrets.

_Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes__  
__Lorsque tu hurlais je combattais toutes tes peurs__  
__Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années__  
__Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…_

J'ai toujours été là pour toi. A ma façon. Je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai donné des mauvais conseils que tu as suivi aveuglément, j'ai brisé tes espoirs avec mon habileté légendaire, je suis allé à un bal de promo avec toi, j'ai quitté ma famille pour toi, j'ai reçu un slushie piégé pour toi, je t'ai aidé avec ta candidature, je t'ai soutenu lorsque tu as été refusé dans l'école de tes rêves, puis, finalement, je t'ai poussé à te battre pour tes rêves. J'ai fait ce qu'un petit ami doit faire pour celui qu'il aime. J'ai essayé d'être parfait, j'ai essayé d'être celui que tu voulais que je sois. Pour que tu m'aimes. Pour que tu me laisses pas seul. Parce que tout ceux que j'ai aimé, m'ont laissé tomber. Mes parents, les Warblers, mes amis de mon premier lycée, Sebastian, et toi, dans une moindre mesure... Tout ceux que j'ai aimé, et qui m'ont lâchement tourné le dos, qui m'ont utilisé comme un morceau de viande sans âme.

Mais après tout, je suis peut être devenu ça. Une espèce de marionnette sans consistance, qui se rattache à un souvenir comme à une bouée.

Je ne serai jamais l'homme que tu aurais voulu que je sois. Et ton regard, ce regard qui m'a toujours fais chavirer, posé sur moi comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles, me brise le cœur comme une lame affûtée.

_Tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner__  
__Par ta lumière éclatante__  
__Mais désormais je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissée derrière toi__  
__Ton visage, il hante mes rêves autrefois agréables__  
__Ta voix, elle a chassé tout le bon sens que j'avais_

Tu as toujours été resplendissant, Kurt. Bien trop resplendissant pour une ville comme Lima. Trop brillant, trop unique, pour entrer dans le modèle conformiste instauré par les habitants de cette ville bien trop étroits d'esprit pour leur propre bien.

Tu as toujours été plus intelligent, plus sensible que nous autres, pauvres idiots qui nous complaisons dans nos certitudes. Tu vois plus loin, tu as un optimisme à toute épreuve. Tu sais garder espoir. Moi, l'espoir, je n'en ai plus. J'en ai eu, jusqu'à ce que tu poses ce regard mi-méprisant, mi-inquiet, comme si tu avais compris que cette demande en mariage ridicule n'était qu'une tentative de ressortir la tête de l'eau. Comme si tu avais compris que j'étais aux bords de la noyade. Sauf que ta réponse, aussi froide que honnête, n'a fait qu'enfoncer un peu plus ma tête sous l'eau.

Alors je me débats, ressassant encore et encore les vieux souvenirs. Repassant le film de notre vie ensemble. N'arrivant pas à aller de l'avant.

Pour aller de l'avant, encore faut-il savoir comment avancer. Et moi, je ne sais plus comment avancer. Je ne sais plus comment retrouver l'espoir.

_Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser__  
__C'est juste que cette douleur est trop réelle__  
__Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer_

Je n'arriverais jamais à effacer nos rêves. Nos désirs de mariage, de vie à New York, d'enfants. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quelle idée de faire des plans d'avenir à 17 ans ? J'ai toujours été insouciant, mais là, je crois que j'ai dépassé mes limites.

Je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je le sais. Comme je n'oublierais jamais la trahison de tout ceux qui ont dit m'accepter comme je suis, qui ont dit m'aimer.

Mes parents ? Ils mettent de l'argent sur un compte pour que j'aille à la fac et que je quitte enfin le domicile familiale. Le plus rapidement possible serait le mieux.

Les Warblers ? J'étais vraiment prêt à leur pardonner, à oublier leurs actes, mais ils ont encore tout gâché. Ils ont voulu tricher pour une compétition. Ils se sont dopés pour booster leurs performances. J'avais une meilleur image d'eux. Je les pensais droits, avec des valeurs et une classe inégalable. Mais non, finalement, ils n'ont plus rien de tout ça. Ce ne sont plus que des snobinards en uniforme désireux de gagner par tous les moyens possibles. Et malheureusement, Sebastian est compris dans cette catégorie. Je ne suis pas prêt à leur refaire confiance à nouveau.

Et toi. Kurt. Le premier. Mon premier amour, ma première relation sérieuse, ma première fois, ma première erreur, ma première rupture, ma première fois à l'arrière d'une voiture, avec un homme en principe en couple. Et ma première demande en mariage, s'étant terminé par le plus humiliant des refus de l'histoire.

Je voudrais t'oublier. Mais je ne pourrais jamais. On a vécu trop de chose, ensemble. On a vécu trop de bons moments, pour que seuls restent les mauvais.

Alors tu resteras là, quelque part au fond de mon cœur. Tu ne me quitteras jamais.

_Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes__  
__Lorsque tu hurlais je combattais toutes tes peurs__  
__Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années__  
__Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…_

Quand je quitterai Lima pour San Fransisco, je penserai à toi.

Quand je sortirai avec mes nouveaux amis, je penserai à toi.

Quand je traînerai sur Facebook, je verrai tes notifications, et celles des autres New Directions, les diplômés, et je me rappellerai du bon vieux temps. Je penserai à toi.

Quand je sortirai pour la première fois avec un autre homme, je penserai à toi. A tout ce qu'il n'a pas, que tu avais.

Puis finalement, avec le temps, j'arrêterai de les comparer. Alors je penserai de moins en moins à toi.

Quand je me produirai pour la première fois sur une scène, face à un public venu écouter mes propres chansons, je jouerai la chanson que j'ai composé en secret pour toi.

Le temps passera, et j'arrêterai de penser constamment à toi. Je pourrai enfin écarter ton visage de mes pensées au moindre petit geste banal du quotidien.

Quand je serai invité à ton mariage, je te féliciterai chaleureusement, regrettant en silence que ce ne soit pas avec moi.

Quand je trouverai enfin le bon, celui avec qui je voudrai finir ma vie, j'arrêterai complètement de penser à toi.

Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je ne peux pas t'oublier.

_J'ai tellement essayé de me dire que tu es parti__  
__Mais pourtant tu es toujours avec moi__  
__J'ai été seul depuis le début_

Tout me rappelle ton absence. Les salles de classe, la salle de chant, le Lima Bean, le centre commercial, ta rue, ma chambre, mon lit. Tout me rappelle que tu es parti, m'oubliant rapidement, préférant la vie que t'offrait New York. Je te comprends.

On a beau rejeter la faute sur moi, dire que je suis celui qu'il faut blâmer, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Tu n'as rien fait pour sauver notre couple. Tu étais à des centaines de kilomètres, oubliant ce que je suis. Oubliant l'imbécile torturé qui ne cesse de se voir couvert de sang dans le reflet de la glace. Oubliant le pauvre lycéen coincé dans la ville de Lima qui attendait chaque soir de tes nouvelles, mais qui voyait chaque soir ses espoirs réduits à néant.

_Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes__  
__Lorsque tu hurlais je combattais toutes tes peurs__  
__Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années__  
__Mais tu as toujours tout de moi…_

Je ne pense pas avoir été le petit-ami idéal, mais j'espère garder une place importante dans ton cœur, comme celle que tu garderas dans le mien. Tu es celui qui m'a redonné goût à la vie, qui a réussi à redonner un sens à ma vie. Tu es celui que j'ai aimé sans limite. Tu es celui qui a réussi à me relever.

On aura beau dire, on aura beau faire semblant, ce qu'on a partagé nous a changé. On a grandis, on a évolué, on s'est affirmé, on s'est brisé.

On s'est séparé. Mais la vie n'est qu'une succession de croisement, alors j'espère qu'un jour je serai capable de te regarder dans les yeux, et te dire que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, sinon, une amitié sincère.

Un jour, peut être... Mais pas aujourd'hui.


End file.
